1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flux-focused, shaped permanent magnet. The invention also relates to a magnetic unit having the magnets, a device having the magnetic units and a method for asymmetrically focusing flux fields of permanent magnets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Permanent magnets are constrained in their usefulness by their symmetric flux fields. Their pole forces are self-neutralizing because of their symmetry, as it takes as much energy to force like poles together as they give back in repulsion.
Asymmetric or focused field magnets such as electro-magnets have easily harnessed field differences and permanent magnets could have improved usefulness if created with asymmetric or unequal flux fields.